


You didn't need to know yet.

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Canon Related, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Bonding, Mentioned Allison Argent, Rescue Missions, Scott is missing, Stiles to the rescue, Stilinski Family, its so minor its not even funny, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott never did show up to their first lacrosse game against their old rival. Of course, they lost but the thing that bothered Stiles the most was not getting a single from Scott the night before. And it wasn’t until Stiles got a call from Allison, informing Stiles what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't need to know yet.

"You didn't need to know yet." The Sheriff says.

The words come out of The Sheriff’s mouth, but Stiles is too busy glaring daggers at Derek. Derek, who is visibly becoming more uncomfortable the longer Stiles glares, tries to hold onto his serious face.

Scott never did show up to their first lacrosse game against their old rival. Of course, they lost but the thing that bothered Stiles the most was not getting a single from Scott the night before. And it wasn’t until Stiles got a call from Allison, informing Stiles what happened.

“He’s my best friend,” Stiles counters in a surprisingly calm voice, “Of course, I needed to know.”

The Sheriff sighs, "Okay.” The Sheriff agrees, “But still the best thing to do is to go through the proper channels.”

This statement turns Stiles away from Derek, "Dad..."

"That means calling the right law enforcement agencies, border patrol, putting out an all-points." The Sheriff interrupts making a point.

Stiles makes a dramatic gesture, "Dad, I can't just wait around for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government offices." Stiles pleads to him, finally losing the cool composure, "Someone needs to go down there right now, meet Allison to find and rescue him. I'm going."

The Sheriff gives a pointed look, "I can keep you from going."

Stiles remains poker-face by the statement, "I'd find a way."

"I can easily tie you up and throw you into a cell." The Sheriff counters easily.

"I'd still find a way." Stiles tells him with a straight face.

The Sheriff glances over at Derek for help, but the only help the werewolf has to offer is a knowing head tilt. "Stiles, please. Just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete than a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye!"

“We all have a third eye,” Stiles points out, “Only his just so happens to be more visible than a normal persons.”

“Look,” Derek says finally saving the Sheriff from the conversation that he was surely losing. Stiles quickly switches focus on Derek with some minor hostility, “I will call Cora in South America and see if her and the local pack have heard anything. If nothing turns up, then I'll book a flight to Mexico. I'll go. Okay?"

“No, he’s my best friend so we’re going to save him together.” Stiles counters strongly, “If you don’t like then you can stay here while Allison and I go take on whatever those body of bones are.”

Without waiting for Derek to have a chance to respond, Stiles storms out the room leaving the Sheriff and Derek alone.

The Sheriff and the werewolf both wait for Stiles to turn back around, but it seem like that was going to be happening anytime soon. “You’re in trouble.”

“So are you.”

“Yeah, but I’m not the one who was hiding the disappearance of a best friend from my significant other, now am I?”

The Sheriff has a point.

“Shit.” Derek mumbles before following Stiles quickly.


End file.
